


Unrepentant

by IWP_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: :3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: "Giotto! Why didn't you tell me that you had a kid?!"





	

Summary: "Giotto! Why didn't you tell me that you had a kid?!"

**WARNINGS: UNBETAED, POSSIBLE OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

.

“Giotto! Why didn’t you tell me that you had a kid?!”

G. scowled at Giotto and pointed at the little kid who introduced himself as Tsuna. The kid was also Giotto’s little clone with different colouring and nationality. At that moment, Tsuna was curiously staring at G. and Giotto.

Giotto threw his hands in the air, “You keep saying that every single time we find a kid who bears some resemblance to me. This is the  _twenty-seventh_ time, G.; knock it off.”

“You don’t see just how much this kid looks like you? Fine! Kid, tell us about your father.”

Tsuna blinked at him and cutely tilted his head, “Tsu-kun’s papa? Tsu-kun’s papa is big and blond and loud and stupid.”

G. turned a triumphant grin towards Giotto who let out a scandalized gasp, “G.! You think that I’m ‘big and blond and loud and stupid’?!”

The look on G.’s face could only be interpreted as 'Duh’.

“ _G.!_ ”

.

End~


End file.
